Black Arrow and The Great 8/ S2 EP2: A New Threat..
Greetings! And Welcome to Episode 2 Season 2 of Black Arrow and The Great 8! I hope you enjoy! ''Episode Info'' Black Arrow, Wonder-Girl, Lady Magma, and Frostbite (Winter) all get sent to a town called Fairhaven to stop a Villainess from Creating an eternal Winter.. ''Epsode'' Riley, Wonder-Girl and the others were in the Screening room of the lookout tower sitting down, they all had had a cup of Hot Chocolate, the Lookout was decorated with Christmas ornaments insjde and out, Riley had just got finished Introducing Wonder-Girl to the others.. "-Well, it's nice meeting you Cassie, and enjoy your time in the city! i'm sure no one would be stupid enough to cause a nuisance during christmas tim-" Beep, Beep, Beep! The big screen flashed red a couple of times, until A message popped up, it read: "Dear Grey, There is something going on in Fairhaven, Killer Frost is trying to Cause an Eternal winter by using a Dangerous machine that we don't know about, since we are too busy helping the Avengers taking on Thanos else where, we aren't able to help, we need Black Arrow to be sent to Fairhaven Along with Lady Magma and Frostbite, let us kniw if their Mission was a Success. Sincerely, Batdog." "Okay, looks like someone WAS stupid enough to cause a nuisance." Black Arrow said as she put her cup of Hot Chocolate down. "Man, Fairhaven is a long time away from here, how are ya going to get there?" Asked Holly. "Hmm, not sure, i'm sure they're sending someone to come get me, although they didn't mention it in the messag-" "Oh! i could fly us there! Although, the Blizzard out there is a bit dangerous.. never mind, bad idea." Wonder-Girl said chuckling sheepishly, Then as she finished speaking, Their Speaker came on: "Lady Magma is approching." Then the 20 year old Heroine then entered the lookout, she wasn't in her S7 outfit, instead she was wearing an Orange Shirt with an Orange Zip-up Hoodie over it, Black Gloves, Black Pants, and Orange Winter boots, she looked over t everyone with a small smile. "Hey guys, how are you all holding up?" Riley looked at Clara's costume. "We're good i guess, where's your S7 Suit?" "Oh, it got pretty messed up, so, i'm getting it repaired and stuff.." She said chuckling Sheepishly, "So, are you ready Reid, we gotta get to Fairha en quick! Frost is waiting in the jet." Black Arrow then walked towards Clara, she then stopped and looked at Wonder-Girl, she then looked at Clara and Asked- "Hey, can she come with us..?" Clara then looked at Wonder-Girl with a raised eyebrow. "Well.. it depends.. what can she do-" "Weeel i can Fly, i have Super strength, i can block almost anything with these Bracelets, and.. hmm, i can do other stuff, i just don't know what, heh." Clara looked at her, she then shrugged. "Well, we need more muscle on this mission anyways, come on." Wonder-Girl then smiled and flew In behind Riley and Clara while they walked out of the lookout tower. Later, They all boarded the High-tech Jet Clara and Winter arrived in, Winter was sitting in the passenger seat looking at the tech, she was a light grey dog with a white muzzle and ear tips, her costume was a Skin-tight Blue/White outfit with White gloves and a White hood, she also had Blue Visor/Goggles, but they were currently off. "Well, we're back Winter, sorry to keep you waiting and all!" Clara said sitting in the Driver's seat of then jet. "Oh, it's fine!" Winter said with her soft spoken voice smiling, she then looked and saw Riley and Cassie walk/fly in, "And who are these two..?" "These are out Teammates for Today, Black Arrow and Wonder-Girl!" Black Arrow and Wonder-Girl both took a seat in the two passenger seats, Riley sitting behind Clara and Wonder-Girl sitting behind Winter, Riley crossed her arms. "Look, can we save the introductions for later? let's just get this over with.." Wonder-Girl folded her ears back at Riley, Winter did as well, she then turned and faced the front. "Wow, someone sure is sour today.." Clara said as she started the jet.. They all flew off to Fairhaven where everything was practically frozen, it almost looked like Antartica from where they were flying, they then landed their Jet on a Frozen lake, they all got out. "Brr.. man it's cold out here.." Wonder-Girl said shivering a bit, Clara handed her a White Hoodie. "Here, you can put that on, that should keep you a bit warm." Wonder-Girl put the hoodie on. "Th-Thanks! Now where are we H-h-headed..?" Clara pulled out a phone-like device and looked at it, it showed a radar, a red dot was blinking on the device. "Well, we just follow this dot i guess, where ever this dot leades us, that's where Killer Frost is. i don't know how she managed to almost freeze this city.." "She's using some sort of machine Clara." Black Arrow said as she put her hood on over her head, Clara put her black eyemask on, Winter put her hood and Visor on, Wonder-Girl Girl flew ahead of the others, they all carefully followed, but unknown to them, they were being watched by a camera in disguise.. Killer Frost, a Blue furred Husky with Blue eyes, a White Suit with a white cape was watching them. "Oh this is going to be great.. might as well get a cup of Hot Chocolate ready for then, cause it's about to get reaaly cold.." She said looking at a tablet and smirkinf evilly.. To Be Continued.. Episode End Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Teens Category:Superheroes Category:Episode